


Love me like I'm not made of stone

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Evakteket Challenge, Even watches his boy fuck another boy, Gay Sex, Isak fucks P-Chris, Mild Kink, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pov P-Chris, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Isak Valtersen, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: “Do you mind if I join you? You look so beautiful together and I do love the noises you’re making, and you do see how much my dick is enjoying just seeing and hearing you.” I say and smile to both of them, trying to reassure them that instead of just doing it while I’m sleeping on the same bed they want to have a threesome with me. Even looks at his boyfriend and does the eyebrow thing which has everyone weak in the knees, and I must admit, it is hot. Isak looks a bit worried, he knows me a bit better than Even does, although we never have been friends or anything, I think he mostly knows my reputation. I’m not ashamed to say that I’m a bit slutty, as I said, I happen to like sex and have a lot of it.





	Love me like I'm not made of stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my promt fic for the Evateket 1 year birthday! My promts were bed sharing, caught red handed and first person. I right away got a idea of a threesome and run with it. If threesomes are not your thing, please feel free to pass this one.

I sigh and fall into the bed, not hooking up with anyone today was maybe a good choice after all. My head is spinning so I think that sleep is needed. When I lay on the bed, it feels like the whole room is spinning but I just close my eyes and hope for the best. Or at least that I don’t throw up in the bed, that would be uncomfortable. I must have fallen asleep quite fast because I don’t remember being awake for more than few seconds, but then I wake up to sounds. Coming very close to me, it takes me a moment to pinpoint where they’re coming from and who they belong to. Turning my head hurts but I do it anyway and see that I recognized the voices correctly. It is Isak and Even. Kissing and giggling, surely not knowing that I’m awake. Full awake now, it seems as I notice that my dick twitches. I can hear the boys kissing and panting, they don’t know I’m awake but they must know I’m here because they’re on the same bed as me. A big bed but still, there’s no way that they would have not noticed me being here. It makes me think that maybe this is something they did on purpose, maybe they want to do it while I’m here. I keep my eyes shut, I don’t want to let them know I know what they’re doing but it’s getting hard to keep my breathing steady. I knew those two were doing kinky stuff. They might seem like vanilla boys but there is that certain undertone in them, the kinky kind and I seem to have been right. Oh my, oh my. 

I’m the kind of a guy who doesn’t say no to good sex. It doesn’t matter who the partner is or, to be precise, it doesn’t matter what gender the partner is. If I see a guy who turns me on, I go for it just as I do with girls. I like sex and I’m not ashamed of it. I do take good care of myself, I don’t do unprotected sex ever because that would be just plain stupid. But other that that, I’m pretty open to everything. So the thought of sleeping with Even and Isak is something that turns me on. Both of those boys are beautiful, so beautiful. I love how tall they both are, tall and slender. I do like my guys like that. So I keep my eyes shut but concentrate on listening to every sound, every little noise that comes from the other side of the bed, from that beautiful pair of boys who have no idea what is going on, that I’m awake and listening. 

From the sounds I know that they’re kissing, hot and sloppy horny kisses. It makes me hard, oh so hard. This won’t be my first threesome but this happens to be my first time when the other two don’t know I’m about to take part. I let my hand wander to my crotch and very carefully I open my zipper, trying to make sure that there is no noise coming from it. But I don’t actually think the boys hear or see anything else than each other at the moment, so I’m safe. I take my dick out of my pants very slowly and see that it’s hard as a rock and already leaking precum. For a moment I just hold it in my hand, enjoying the combination of my hard, hard dick and the beautiful sexy noises. I also use that moment to ponder how to proceed. I want to join Even and Isak, but I don’t want to scare them. So I decide to move, slowly and pretending that I’m still asleep, and turn to my side so I’m facing the boys. Still safe, they are so into it that they don’t notice me. It gives me time to think how I want to play this, how I want to join the fun. Do I want them to just notice that I’m awake and already having fun with them or do I go ahead and join them, just like that? Both choices sound good but something tells me to go with the first one. It just feels right. And hot, definitely hot. 

I open my eyes just a tiny bit, just so I can have a visual on what Even and Isak are doing. And so I can figure out how to proceed. Both of them have thrown their shirts off and Isak has straddled Even under him, and he is grinding his hips to Even’s. And oh dear what beautiful moans do they both let out, I love when people are loud in bed. Such a turn on. The situation makes me leak even more and it’s hard to restrain myself from just shoving my jeans to my ankles and start jerking off. That would definitely make the guys notice me but I don’t want to do it that way. I want to be more subtle and sneaky. But I do lift my hips and ease my jeans past my hips, I want to have more room for my dick that is achingly hard already. This is better than porn, although it sounds like a live action porn, Isak is making so delicious moans as Even sucks on his nipples. There is a blanket between us and it covers the view a bit and also works as a barrier between us, it keeps me in hiding which is fine for now. I start moving my hand on my aching dick, god it feels good to actually touch it. I can’t stop a moan slipping out of my lips and I bite my lip right after that, shit. But when I open my eyes I notice that Even and Isak haven’t heard me, or they’re excellent actors, which I don’t believe. At least since the situation is that they trust me to be asleep, not awake and jerking off. 

I push the blanket down a bit, slowly. And that does make a noise loud enough that Even notices it. The look on his face is to die for, he blushes so beautifully and looks so ashamed, like he just was caught red handed, which he was. Isak probably didn’t hear the noise but whines when he notices that Even stopped licking his beautiful skin and looks first at Even and then towards me as he sees that Even is looking at something. And oh my, Isak blushes too, they look so good together. They look so horrified that I want to laugh, because they probably think they shouldn’t be doing this when I’m in the same room, in the same bed, as them. Isak is the first to react, he pushes himself away from Even and starts rambling something and saying how sorry they are and how they thought I was sleeping and yada yada. I just smile and move the blanket completely away from between us so they can see how I’m reacting to the situation. Isak keeps on rambling, I don’t think he even notices what is going on, but Even sure does notice what is my situation, he actually stares at my dick with his mouth open. Which makes him look amazing, cheeks still flushed and eyes all round out of lust and surprisement, and those puffy lips open and pink from all the kissing. I may lick my lips because of that sight, I just so want to taste those lips. Isak notices that Even isn’t saying anything and that he is looking at something and focuses his eyes on my dick when he notices that it is what his boyfriend is staring at. 

“Do you mind if I join you? You look so beautiful together and I do love the noises you’re making, and you do see how much my dick is enjoying just seeing and hearing you.” I say and smile to both of them, trying to reassure them that instead of just doing it while I’m sleeping on the same bed they want to have a threesome with me. Even looks at his boyfriend and does the eyebrow thing which has everyone weak in the knees, and I must admit, it is hot. Isak looks a bit worried, he knows me a bit better than Even does, although we never have been friends or anything, I think he mostly knows my reputation. I’m not ashamed to say that I’m a bit slutty, as I said, I happen to like sex and have a lot of it. 

“I’m clean, I always make sure I have safe sex and I don’t kiss and tell”, I say looking straight into Isak’s green eyes. It takes him a few seconds to make up his mind but then he does nod towards me. 

“I’m the only one who gets to fuck Isak, that’s my only rule.” Even says to me and I nod, that’s fine by me. 

“Isak, any rules?” Even asks from his boyfriend. Isak shakes his head and I’m happy to hear that, I really would like Even to fuck me. Fuck, this is going to be fun. For a moment we all three just look at each other and you almost can hear that we all are thinking how to proceed. What to do next, how to start the fun part. But then it’s Isak that makes the first move, which surprises me a bit, I thought it would be Even, but I don’t mind. Because when Isak’s lips reach mine I’m all in, kissing those lips and pulling him closer. Even leans back to his heels and just watches us and seems to like what he sees. Isak comes closer and let’s his hands roam under my shirt and soon it’s gone, on the same pile as the two other boys’ shirts are. I like, no, I adore the feeling of Isak’s hands on my upper body and his lips on my lips, his tongue licking my lips and pushing into my mouth. I almost jump when I suddenly feel another pair of hands on my body but then I remember Even again, I managed to forget him while kissing Isak. Even lets his hands wander lower and lower until they reach my dick and oh boy, that hand feels amazing on my hard dick. He lets his hand and those beautiful long fingers wander at my length and he moans and so do I. I look into Isak’s eyes and I see the same lust in his eyes that I know my eyes have. 

“Let’s get these out of the way” Even says in a low voice while he is tucking at my jeans and boxers. I let him undress me and enjoy the looks I’m getting. I know I look good and I like that my partners like it. 

“It seems a bit unfair that I’m the only one naked here”, I say with a smirk. Even laughs, he does have a beautiful laugh, and Isak starts to undress his man. I get to enjoy the view. Inside those black skinny jeans are white boxers that hide a beautiful, long and so hard dick that it makes my mouth water. Isak sees how this is affecting me and smiles, there’s something proud in that smile, like it’s saying “see what I get everyday”. I look at Even and he nods, he understands that I want to undress Isak. I gently push Isak towards the bed so that he is laying on his stomach. I don’t care that I didn’t open his zipper and that he is so hard that pulling those skinny jeans is going to be hard, I just start slowly pulling them down. Very slowly, I want to enjoy the process and have a good look, give a show to Even. I have a feeling that he’s going to enjoy the show we’re about to give him and the smile he has on his face is telling me I’m right. Isak lifts his hips and I get the jeans and boxers out the way and I sigh, I really like what I’m seeing. Damn this boy has a good ass. Then I feel a hand on my back, gently stroking it, which probably shouldn’t feel this hot but it does, I’m not sure is the movement meant to be sexy but it feels sexy. It makes me turn my attention to Even and leave Isak just laying there, waiting for his turn and I kiss Even. Those pretty and puffy lips that are like made for kissing and fuck, those lips do know how to kiss. The kiss heats up fast and it feels amazing, I let my hand also wander on Even’s body. I do like girls’ bodies, I like the softness, but I do also like the slenderness of boys’ bodies and Even’s is a fine body indeed. 

It seems that Isak is not annoyed that I kiss his boyfriend since I notice that he has turned on his side and he is slowly jerking off his own dick that is leaking precum. That gives me the final push and I take Even’s whole length in my hand and enjoy the heaviness of it. Even sighs and mimics my hands and I moan when I feel his hands on my dick. I move closer, I want to have some skin on skin action. Moving on the bed is a bit awkward, but somehow we manage to do that without falling on each other. I move my lips from Even’s lips to his neck and lick it, the skin tastes salty and I love it. I hear Even moaning into my ear and Isak panting while looking at us. I feel Even’s hold of my dick tighten and it makes me tilt my head back and arch my back, I want more of this. Even gets the hint and lets his lips linger on my neck and my collar bones, he sucks on my collarbone and I know it will leave a mark but I’ll carry that with pride. I hear Isak moving again and when I turn my eyes towards him I see him next to us, eyes dark of lust and want and hands reaching for both of us. Other hand reaches his own man and the other one my ass, he’s squeezing it with a delightful smile. We three all kiss each other, enjoy the moment and the want we share. There is just kisses, smiles, hands, precum and lust, no shame or guilt. We kiss like that for a good while, we lose each other to the lips we’re kissing, tasting and enjoying. It doesn’t take long that the kisses get heated again and hands start wandering, skin on skin. Even leans back and I look at Isak, I want to be sure that he is okay with what is going to happen and that he knows what is going to happen next. He smiles at me, just wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into a heated kiss that I happily respond to. Let’s give Even the show he seems to want to watch. And let’s face it, I can’t blame him, we must look quite good together. 

We keep kissing until I feel Isak pushing me gently towards the bed and I do what he asks me to do, lay on my back pulling Isak with me. He straddles me with his legs and I moan when I feel his hard dick against mine, making a wonderful friction that makes me arch my back so I can have more of that. Isak isn’t easy on me as he takes my hands and puts them over my head and holds them there. 

 

“Keep them there, no touching”, he murmurs in my ear while kissing my neck. I’m happy to oblige, I don’t have any problem not being in control. Next I feel Isak’s lips all over my upper body, licking and tasting and sucking and it’s making me moan, his lips feel amazing and his dick is still giving mine the best kind of friction there is. But then he moves and the friction is gone, and I keep lifting my hips as I try to get the friction back, but Isak is too far for that. But then I feel his tongue traveling downwards, licking my v-line and making me moan like a fucking porn star. It’s clear that the boy has some skills and my mouth waters again from the thought that he is soon, hopefully, going to get my dick between those beautiful lips of his. I’m getting impatient and I lift my hips again, I don’t want to say anything but I’m making clear what I want although I think that Isak knows that. Based on the fact how methodically he is getting closer and closer to my dick that is twitching because it is just so fucking hard. All the sudden there’s a noise from the other side of the bed that makes me turn my head, I had forgotten for a moment that Even’s also here. He seems to be enjoying watching us, his mouth is open and he’s panting while he’s touching his hard dick. When Isak’s lips finally reach me Even moans loudly and looks so fucking beautiful that I just need to touch him,so I reach for his thigh and stroke it, something makes me want to tell him I’m here and I see him and I enjoy seeing how wrecked his getting looking at us. 

And that’s the moment that Isak decides to take my whole length to his mouth and that makes me both moan out loud and harden my grip of Even. It feels like Even is my life line, I hold on to him like my life depends on it. I arch my back and moan something, I don’t know can I actually make words anymore because my mind is just full of those lips around my dick, licking it and sucking it and teasing the tip of my dick. I think I keep repeating something like “Fuck Issyyyyy” but I’m so not sure what comes out of my mouth. And then all the sudden I notice Even coming closer and raising his eyebrow like asking if it’s okay to put his dick between my lips, shut me up with his hardness. I don’t answer, I just open my mouth and hope he gets the hint and he does. Fuck, it is like going to heaven. I have a beautiful, hard, precum leaking dick in my own mouth while another pair of stunning lips is sucking on my dick. It takes a second to find a perfect rhythm but when we find it, my mind is blown. I tease Even’s dick with my tongue, I run it along his length and start sucking it, bobbing my head and fuck this boy tastes good. I’m so into sucking Even that when I feel a finger reaching my rim I almost jump up and I miss Isak’s lips on my dick immediately. 

“Is that out of the line?” Isak asks quietly. Which surprises me since he already had my dick in his mouth, what’s there to be shy about now.

“No, you just caught me off guard.” Isak hums in response and reaches for his jeans from the floor and takes a lube tube from his back pocket. I smile to Isak and turn my head back to Even so I can have that dick back in my mouth, I want to have some more fun with it. I spread my legs for Isak who teases my rim and then gently pushes the first finger inside me. God it feels good, it’s been a while since I had anything else than my own fingers in there. I trust Isak feels that and goes gently with me. And he does. He keeps pushing the first finger into me knuckle by knuckle until it’s all in and then he changes a bit how it’s in me and I see stars. Isak adds a second finger and slowly fucks me with those and I can feel that Even is looking at him fucking me with his fingers. And that Even is also close to coming, he’s panting and leaking more and more. So I suck and tease him even harder, I want him to come. I need him to come, I don’t know why but there is this feeling in me, the need to have him coming while his boyfriend finger fucks me. It doesn’t take long before Isak adds the third finger that makes a delicious burn on me and I’ve a hard time keeping my hips in place. And then Isak finds my spot and I can’t. It seems to be also the last thing for Even as he draws himself out of my mouth and comes all over my chest. I open my eyes and look at him coming and fuck, he is so beautiful like that. I can’t concentrate on that view for long since Isak gives me no mercy, he fucks me with his fingers boldly and hard. 

“Fuck Isak, I want..I..Fuck, just fuck me”, I say to him, panting and moaning. Even leans back again, gently stroking my chest and his own cum and looking delicious. Isak and Even exchange a look, like Isak wants to know that Even is fine with him fucking me. It seems that he is since the next thing I notice is Isak putting a condom on and putting more lube on his hard dick. 

“I want you to ride me”, he says with authority in his voice. It suits him. And I’m more than happy to do as he says so I push him on his back to the bed and straddle him with my legs. I line myself with his dick and let him guide himself into my ass which is already waiting for the hard dick, missing those long and skilful fingers that were there just a few moments ago. I feel his dick slowly sinking into me and I tilt my head backwards out of pure joy as this feels like heaven. When Isak’s bottomed I turn my head so I can look into his eyes and I see in his eyes the same lust and want that I feel. I place my hands on his thighs and I slowly start riding that dick, moving my hips and trying to find the perfect angle for both of us, the angle that will make both of us see stars. It feels so good to ride Isak, the boy sure knows what he’s doing. My own hard dick is flapping in between us as I ride him, moving my hips and Isak thrusting into me. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, put my upper body weight on my hands and just enjoy. Moan, curse, try to say something and then moan again. I feel Isak hitting my prostate and I lose it, I just start moving faster and faster, I want more and can’t have enough. I feel Isak thrusting into me with force and it feels amazing. I feel him riding me as I ride him and then I feel someone taking my hard dick in his hand. I know those long fingers by now, they’re Even’s fingers. He takes me into his hand and moans out loud as he feels how hard I am as I ride his boyfriend. He starts jerking me off and I open my eyes again and I don’t know which of the boys looks more amazing, Isak who is thrusting into me or Even who is holding me in his big hand and jerking me towards my orgasm. Which I reach too soon but Even keeps pumping me, he wants to get every bit of cum out of me. The sight of that seems to be the last thing for Isak as he comes into me with hard thrusting, holding my hips so hard that I’ll have bruises tomorrow but I don’t mind, I just ride him and ride him and ride him as long as it takes to be sure he really is also out of cum. 

Gently I get off of Isak and fall next to him on the bed. I mumble something that maybe is “fuck” but I’m not sure at all. I’ve lost the ability to talk. Even lays on the other side of Isak, grinning like crazy. And the look on Isak, he looks like he just got something he has been wanting for a while. For a moment we all just lay there, try to get our breathing in order again so we might be able to actually talk again. Isak and Even kiss and then to my surprise, Isak turns and kisses me too and says thank you. Even just smiles at me. Well, it was a good choice to not hook up with anyone last night. I smile when I see Isak crawling next to Even and taking me with him. I start drifting to sleep being the little spoon with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that they probably are all icky in the morning but let's forget that now. It was just too cute not to write them sleeping in a pile. And the title is from Lykke Li's song (Love me like I'm not made of stone), somehow it seemed right for Chris. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'm always a bit nervous posting my writing.


End file.
